The Azure Vampire
by Minami Kyookai
Summary: "..."    "Apa- Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Erza masih dengan terus memberontak.    "Darahmu 'Ratuku'..." bisiknya


The Azure Vampire

DISCLAIMER : FAIRY TAIL punya HIRO MASHIMA, Fic ini asli punya SAYA...

WARNING : GAJE, AU, OOC, ANEH, GARING, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE, NO FLAME!

Pairing : JellalxErza

Rated : T

AzhNot : Hallo saya author baru disini, salam kenal. Ini fic pertama saya difandom ini. Gomen kalau aneh.

Happy reading O:)

The Azure Vampire

.

Senja...

Ia tidak akan selamanya abadi. Ia hanya figur dari keraguan hati manusia. Hasil refleksi dari perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam setiap harapan. Kala selalu membawa manusia pada ujung ketidakberdayaan, mengurungnya dalam ombang-ambing bejana waktu yang gelap dan merengkuhnya dalam palung kesedihan.

Andai ia bisa, ingin ia meminta kepada sang langit agar dapat membagi sepucuk penderitaan ini dengan sang langit. Ingin ia hempaskan untaian benang takdir dalam karpet hitam sang langit...

Jika kita jatuh dikegelapan maka kita akan kehilangan tubuh kita. Namun, jika kita mendengar suara dikegelapan maka kita akan kehilangan nyawa kita...

Ya...

Ketakutan, kebencian, kesendirian kadang merengkuh kita ketika kita mendengar nada dikegelapan. Untaian nada yang mampu memekakan telinga yang akan membuat kita hanyut dalam melodi kematian semu ketika mereka mendekap kasar tubuh rapuh kita.

Kristal hangat meleleh diantara hembusan kepedihan. Kesadaran bahwa duka akan selalu meneteskan air mata. Jemari kegelapan merengkuh kasar tubuh seorang gadis. Membisikan kebinasaan bersama dengan rantai maut yang melilit lembut dilehernya.

Iris coklatnya menatap seorang pemuda dengan seksama. Dirasakannya kristal bening meleleh menuruni pipi putihnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kabar Nona?" tanya seorang pemuda. Ia menyeringai misterius dihadapan sang gadis.

"J-Jellal?" kaget sang gadis.

Hembusan nafas kepedihan merasuk dalam hati. Sang gadis masih shock dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Iris coklatnya menatap tidak percaya pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

Jellal Fernandez,

Seorang vampire misterius dengan tato abstrak dipipi sebelah kirinya dan memiliki rambut biru yang begitu mempesona. Juga vampire yang telah menggigitnya ketika pesta dansa sekolah tiga hari yang lalu. Entah apa maksudnya, kali ini sang vampire muda itu datang lagi. Ia masih mengenakan baju yang sama seperti tiga hari yang lalu, yaitu kemeja putih yang disingsingkan sampai lengan dengan dua kancing kemeja yang dibiarkan terbuka. Serta celana kain hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

Iris onyx sang pemuda menatap lembut wajah sang gadis. Dihapusnya kristal bening yang mengalir dikedua pipi sang gadis dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis..." ucap sang pemuda. Ia menarik tangan sang gadis dan membimbingnya untuk merapat lebih dekat dengan sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda memeluknya. Mencoba menyesap aroma khas 'gadisnya' yang menyeruak dan membaur dengan atmosfer disekitarnya.

"Erza-" bisik sang pemuda. "Aku merindukanmu..." lanjutnya. Ia membelai lembut rambut scarlet panjang sang gadis.

"Lepas-" perintah sang gadis. Daritadi ia sama sekali tidak membalas pelukan sang pemuda.

"..."

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" teriak sang gadis sambil terus memberontak.

"..."

"Apa- Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Erza masih dengan terus memberontak.

"Darahmu 'Ratuku'..." bisiknya.

Disingkirkannya rambut scarlet sang gadis. Lalu dijilatnya leher jenjang milik 'gadisnya' dengan lidahnya dan memberikan sensasi geli bagi Erza. Perlahan ditancapkannya kedua taring miliknya.

CRASH

"Ugh," desah Erza. Ia mencengkeram baju sang pemuda. Meremasnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang menjalari lehernya.

Dihisapnya secara brutal darah 'gadisnya'. Tangannya memegang tengkuk sang gadis agar ia dapat leluasa menghisap darah segar 'gadisnya'.

"Akh-" pekik sang gadis. Ia semakin mempererat cengkraman dibaju sang pemuda.

Ditutupnya kedua iris coklatnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang. Merasa tubuh 'gadisnya' mulai lemas, sang pemuda memeluk pinggang gadis scarlet itu.

"S-sakit..." erang Erza. Tangannya memeluk tubuh kokoh sang pemuda. Ia memeluk sang pemuda begitu erat.

Jellal menyeringai diantara hisapan dileher jenjang 'gadisnya'.

'Tunduklah padaku, Erza...' gumannya.

"Akh- hentikan, Jellal..." titah lirih sang gadis. Namun, sang pemuda tidak mengindahkan titah lirih itu. Ia justru semakin ganas menghisap darah Erza.

Sekitar satu jam berlalu. Jellal sudah selesai menghisap darah Erza, ia benar-benar haus akan darah. Sejujurnya, ia adalah vampire keturunan darah murni. Mungkin benar adanya jika ia dapat menahan rasa haus atau laparnya lebih lama dibanding vampir kelas rendah. Namun, tetap saja sekali ia merasa sudah mencapai batasnya ia akan keluar mencari mangsa. Dan pilihan vampire tampan dengan tato dipipi sebelah kirinya itu jatuh pada gadis cantik dengan rambut scarlet panjang yang diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya. Mungkin insting pemangsanya telah menyuruhnya untuk memangsa gadis scarlet itu.

-oOo-

Awal pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah ketika pesta dansa tahunan sekolah tiga hari yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

Tidak seperti biasanya asrama Fairy Tail begitu ramai, itu dikarenakan akan diadakan pesta dansa tahunan. Terlihat dua orang gadis sedang bercanda dengan dua orang pemuda. Gadis yang satu berambut pirang dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Lalu, gadis yang satunya berambut merah dan disanggul diatas sehingga menyisakan anakan rambut yang membingkai paras cantiknya. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu. Mereka mengobrol dengan dua orang pemuda, yang satu berambut merah muda dan yang satu berambut biru tua.

"Merah muda baka~ menjauhlah dariku!" ucap pemuda berambut biru tua kepada pemuda berambut merah muda.

"Apah kau bilang? Kau yang seharusnya menjauh dariku." kesal si rambut merah muda.

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian." lerai si rambut pirang. Namun, kedua orang konyol itu terus saja bertengkar dan tidak menghiraukan leraian si rambut pirang.

"Hei itu bagianku sipit,"

"Urusai."

"Hentai baka~"

"Rambut aneh..."

"Hei kalian berdua... DIAMLAH!" seorang gadis dengan gaun ungunya melerai mereka berdua. Kedua pemuda itu langsung ciut dan segera diam.

"B-baik E-Erza-sama." mereka terbata-bata dan segera berpelukan. Lucy Heartphilia si rambut pirang hanya bisa sweatdrop.

'Hebat...' batin Lucy memuji teman scarletnya.

"Begitu lebih baik." ucap gadis scarlet itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hehehe..." cengir dua pemuda itu masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

Bosan dengan suasana didalam ruangan yang bising. Akhirnya si gadis scarlet keluar mencari udara segar. Ketiga temannya sampai tidak menyadari kepergian Erza. Mereka terlalu sibuk bertengkar sampai-sampai melupakan Erza.

-oOo-

Seorang gadis dengan rambut scarlet berjalan santai menuju taman mawar merah yang ada dibelakang asrama. Malam ini begitu cerah, sang purnama sedang bersinar dan memangku langit malam ini.

"Indah," gumannya dengan seulas senyum yang terukir dibibir tipisnya.

"Ya... Seperti dirimu Nona~" sebuah suara khas laki-laki mengusik pendengaran sang gadis.

Sang gadis menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih yang disingsingkan sampai siku dan memakai celana kain berwarna hitam. 2 kancing kemeja atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Benar-benar simple. Rambut biru azurenya terkena pantulan cahaya rembulan membuatnya terlihat begitu mempesona. Iris onyxnya menatap lembut kearah iris coklat milik sang gadis. Dipipi sebelah kirinya terdapat tato unik yang membuat sang gadis sedikit tertarik. Sesaat sang gadis terpana dengan pesona yang dipancarkan sang pemuda namun, sang gadis langsung segera tersadar.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sang gadis dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ckckck... Jangan pasang tampang sinis begitu Nona. Perkenalkan, namaku Jellal Fernandez. Lantas, boleh ku tahu siapa nama Anda, Nona?" tanya sang pemuda. Ia berjalan mendekati sang gadis hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Hhh- sebegitu penting kah namaku?" jawab sang gadis dengan nada dingin.

"Izinkan aku tahu nama Anda, Nona." pinta sang pemuda. Ia membungkuk dan mencium tangan sang gadis. Sontak sang gadis langsung blushing.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" titah sang gadis sambil menepis tangan sang pemuda yang masih memegangnya. Namun, jika didengarkan dengan seksama titah sang gadis terdapat nada salting didalamnya.

"Jika Anda memberi tahu nama Anda padaku, maka aku akan melepaskannya." sang pemuda mencium tangan sang gadis sekali lagi.

"Cih~ menyebalkan. Namaku Erza Scarlet." jawab sang gadis. Sang pemuda langsung melepaskan tangan sang gadis. Ia menatap mata coklat sang gadis.

"Nama yang indah. Nona Erza, bersediakah Anda berdansa denganku?" pinta sang pemuda. Lagi-lagi ia membungkuk meminta izin sang gadis.

"Jangan panggil aku Nona." ucap sang gadis.

"Kalau begitu, Nyonya bersediakah Anda berdansa denganku?" ulang Jellal polos masih dengan posisi membungkuk.

"Argh-" jerit Erza frustasi.

"Hei, kenapa Anda membuatku menunggu? Tidak sopan, punggungku sudah pegal membungkuk terus." protes Jellal.

"Siapa suruh kau membungkuk begitu." sangkal Erza.

"Hei-" panggil Jellal.

"Cih~ baiklah Tn. Fernandez." Erza mengiyakan permintaan orang asing dihadapannya itu. Kebetulan dirinya juga sedang badmood. Mungkin saja dengan berdansa dengan orang asing seperti Jellal akan membuatnya membaik.

Mereka pun berdansa. Sang pemuda memeluk pinggang sang gadis sedangkan sang gadis mengalungkan tangannya dileher sang pemuda. Mereka berdansa tanpa musik hanya ditemani sinar rembulan dan disaksikan oleh mawar-mawar merah yang merekah.

Sungguh romantis,

"Sepertinya kau bukan dari asrama Fairy Tail?" tanya Erza penasaran.

"Begitulah, aku memang bukan berasal dari sini. Anda-" belum selesai Jellal mengatakannya Erza sudah memotongnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan kata Anda? Menurutku itu terlalu formal." potong Erza. Jellal tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja Nona Erza. An- bukan maksudku, kau cantik sekali." puji Jellal.

BLUSH

Rona pink langsung bertengger manis dipipi putih sang gadis. Untung saja cahaya bulan terlalu redup sehingga tidak terlalu terlihat oleh sang pemuda.

"A-arigatou Jellal." ucap Erza agak canggung.

"Douita 'Queen'." sahut sang pemuda dengan diakhiri senyum simpul.

Sekitar dua jam mereka berdansa dalam balutan sang kegelapan. Angin malam semakin menusuk kedalam kulit. Namun, kedua insan ini masih tetap menikmati acara dansa mereka.

"Boleh aku mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan padamu, Erza?" tanya Jellal. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata coklat Erza.

"Apa itu?" Erza bertanya balik kepada pemuda yang memiliki tato dipipi sebelah kirinya. Sang pemuda tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Erza. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya sang pemuda.

DEG

Sang gadis langsung diam. Konyol, mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu tidak mungkin jika mereka jatuh cinta ralat salah satu dari mereka menyatakan cinta.

"Hmptt- hahahahaha. Kau lucu Jellal." Erza tertawa kecil. Ia menghentikan acara dansa mereka. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih berada dipundak Jellal.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Jellal. Erza masih tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Akan ku buktikan." kata Jellal. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang gadis.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Erza. Ia menghentikan tawa kecilnya dan menatap kedua iris onyx sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda tidak menjawab. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang gadis. Sontak sang gadis menutup kedua matanya. Dirasakannya sebuah benda menempel dibibirnya. Begitu lembut, sang gadis membelakakan matanya. Ia kaget, Jellal telah merebut first kissnya. Namun tubuhnya malah merespon perbuatan sang pemuda. Ia membalas ciuman sang pemuda. Lumatan-lumatan kecil mendominasi ciuman mereka. Sang pemuda menciumnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Ya,

Jellal memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Erza dan perasaan tulusnya itu berhasil tersampaikan dengan baik kepada Erza. Walaupun Erza masih sedikit ragu namun, hatinya mengiyakan bahwa ia juga telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda misterius itu sejak awal mereka bertemu.

Merasa membutuhkan oksigen, kedua insan itu mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Pipi mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Aku berkata jujur bukan? 'My Queen'..." bisik sang pemuda tepat ditelinga sang gadis. Hembusan nafas sang pemuda menggelitik rongga telinga sang gadis.

"J-Jellal..." lirih sang gadis.

Jellal merendahkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan leher jenjang sang gadis. Lalu ia menjilatnya dan menciumnya membuat sang gadis sedikit mendesah karenanya.

"Ah- aku juga men-" belum sempat selesai sang gadis mengatakannya sebuah taring tajam merobek kulit lehernya.

"-cintaimu..." lanjut sang gadis. Tubuhnya lemas seketika karena Jellal menghisap darahnya dengan ganas.

"A-apa yang kau lakuk-an Jel-lal?" tanya Erza. Ingin ia brontak tapi ia terlalu lemah dalam dekapan Jellal. Rasa sakit dilehernya membuat dirinya mencengkeram erat kemeja putih Jellal.

Seringai misterius menghiasi wajah tampan Jellal. Sudah sekitar satu jam Jellal menghisap darah 'Ratunya' dan 'Ratunya' juga sudah pingsan dalam dekapannya. Akhirnya ia mencabut taringnya dan menggendong Erza ala bridal style ke kamar asramanya.

-oOo-

Kebetulan pesta belum usai. Natsu, Lucy dan Gray baru menyadari kalau Erza menghilang. Lucy yang pertama kali menyadari dan panik.

"Hey kalian. Apa kalian tidak melihat Erza dari tadi?" tanya Lucy panik.

"Ah- benar juga kemana ia?" heran Natsu sambil memakan daging sapi yang dipotong kotak-kotak kecil.

"Sepertinya ia menghilang sejak tadi. Mungkin bisa dibilang sudah sejak tadi~" sambung Gray sambil mengamati kerumunan orang-orang yang ada dipesta berharap menemukan sang gadis scarlet itu. Tapi, nihil tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda keberadaan sang gadis.

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian sibuk sendiri." omel Lucy kepada dua pemuda dihadapannya.

"Hei, Lucy. Kau juga sejak tadi mengobrol dengan Mirajane terus kan?" tuduh Natsu.

"Setidaknya aku tidak seperti kalian yang terus saja bertengkar gara-gara masalah makanan." Lucy membela dirinya.

"Cih," desis Gray. "Dasar wanita." lanjutnya.

"Apah?" geram Lucy. Lucy yang hendak murka namun, dicegah oleh kata-kata Natsu.

"Jangan mengamuk disini Lucy. Mungkin ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya." sambung Natsu mencegah agar si gadis pirang itu tidak mengamuk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cek keberadaan Erza." usul Gray.

-oOo-

Jellal membaringkan tubuh 'gadisnya' itu diatas ranjang. Setelah itu ia mengobati bekas gigitannya dengan membalut leher 'gadisnya' dengan perban. Lalu ia menyelimuti tubuh 'gadisnya' itu dengan selimut sampai sebatas dada.

"Oyasumi nasai 'Queen'." ucap Jellal. Ia mencium kening Erza dan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. "Aku akan kembali tiga hari lagi." katanya.

Lalu ia menghilang dalam keremangan kamar sang gadis.

-oOo-

Lucy, Natsu dan Gray berjalan santai menuju kamar Erza. Sesekali Natsu dan Gray bertengkar gara-gara masalah sepele namun, Lucy berhasil melerai mereka. Akhirnya mereka sampai dikamar Erza.

"Pasti Erza sudah tidur." tebak Natsu.

CKLEK

Gray membuka pintu kamar asrama dan mereka mendapati Erza sedang tidur dengan tenang.

"Apa ku bilang..." kata Natsu.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu itu. Ayo kita pergi." ajak Lucy.

Mereka meninggalkan gadis scarlet itu sendirian. Yeah, mereka berniat melanjutkan pesta mereka.

-oOo-

Lingkaran langit bertengger begitu angkuh diatas langit. Menyorot dunia dari kegelapan dengan sinar agungnya. Sebuah sorotan kecil menggelitik wajah cantik gadis scarlet itu. Merasa terusik sang gadis membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Ng..." desahnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Jadi semalam hanya mimpi?" ia meraba bibirnya kemudian turun ke lehernya. "SHIT! Kenyataan." kesal sang gadis. Ia menunduk dan menekuk kedua lututnya lalu membenamkan kepalanya disana. Ia memeluk lututnya.

"Sialan kau Jellal." guman Erza.

ENDFLASHBACK

-oOo-

Tubuh sang gadis sudah benar-benar lemas. Kedua iris cokelatnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk terbuka. Akhirnya, sang gadis pingsan dalam dekapan sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda langsung menggendong tubuh sang gadis ala bridal style dan masuk kedalam dimensinya.

Sebuah kastil bergaya eropa berdiri megah ditengah danau dengan background lamuk tipis menutupi sang rembulan yang tergantung manis diatas karpet hitam. Seorang gadis tertidur dengan anggunnya ditengah kamar yang megah. Disampingnya tertidur pula seorang pemuda berambut azure dengan tato abstrak dipipi kirinya. Sang pemuda memeluk tubuh sang gadis layaknya bantal guling.

"Ng..." sang gadis mulai terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Dirasakannya ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya.

'Ugh... Kepalaku pusing. Hei, tangan siapa ini?' batin sang gadis. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan tengah tertidur dengan polosnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

'Wajahnya polos sekali.' batinnya sekali lagi. Ia memutar badannya agar menghadap sang pemuda. Disentuhnya wajah sang pemuda dengan tangannya. Ia membelai wajah sang pemuda dengan lembut. Namun, tiba-tiba sepasang iris onyx itu terbuka.

"Apa wajahku tampan, Nona?" pemilik iris onyx itu menahan tangan sang gadis yang tadinya akan menjauh dan berhenti membelai pipi milik sang onyx.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" tanya sang gadis.

"Erza- kenapa kau selalu bebicara dingin padaku?" tanya sang pemuda.

"Sudah berapa gadis yang kau ajak kemari?" tanya Erza.

"Ayolah, yang pertama aku tak melakukan apapun padamu, kecuali menggigitmu tadi diasrama dan kau pingsan lalu kubawa kemari. Yang kedua, ng... Baru dirimu." jelas sang pemuda. Ia mencium telapak tangan Erza yang ia genggam.

"Kenapa kau menggigitku? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Dan kenapa kau hadir dalam hidupku? Kenapa Jellal?" tanya Erza sedikit emosi.

"Karena aku mencintaimu!" jawab Jellal. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Erza.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Lantas kenapa kau menghilang?" tanya Erza.

Iris cokelat Erza mulai berkaca-kaca. Sontak Jellal langsung membawa sang gadis kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku-" sesal Jellal.

"Kau mempermainkan aku Jellal." isak Erza. Ia mencengkeram kemeja Jellal.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Erza. Aku berkata jujur. Ok, mungkin ini terlalu cepat karena kita baru bertemu kemarin tapi, sungguh aku sudah lama mengamatimu dan aku jatuh cinta padamu." ungkap Jellal. Ia membelai rambut scarlet sang gadis.

"Jellal-" hanya itu yang mampu dikatakan sang gadis.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Erza." terang Jellal. Ia mengecup kening Erza. Erza hanya tersenyum manis.

-OWARI-

AzhNot : Fic apa ini? Gaje! *pundung*  
>kok aneh? *masih pundung*<p>

Jangan lupa review ya...  
>Arigatou *bungkuk-bungkuk*<p> 


End file.
